The Spirit of the Game
"The Spirit of the Game" is a mysterious term that Jagex sometimes hides behind whenever something controversial is going on in Prunescape. For example, on page 3 of this Q&A: "Question from Kristian133: Is '76k'ing against the rules? --- "It's against the spirit of the game." As you can see, after reading that, a player would know for certain whether they should be exploiting the 76k trick or not. The spirit of the game also makes appearances in various sections of the rules, including the (outdated) rules on item scamming: "5. What does 'item scam' mean? To 'item scam' means to cheat another player during a trade. Lying to other players for your own personal gain is not in the spirit of our games and will not be tolerated." Here is a translation of what that section of the rules actually means: "With the release of the G.E. and trade limits, item scamming has almost died, however there are still merchanting clans which mislead players and cause them to lose significant amounts of GP. This, however, is not item scamming because our Player Moderators do it too. You are not allowed to advertise these clans on the forums because locking such threads and leaving the message "It's against the spirit of the game." makes it look like we actually care that some stupid players are being scammed by these clans, when in reality, we don't. If you have been scammed by a merchanting clan and want its leader banned, we at Jagex will refer you to the reply given in Arkell v Pressdram." (OK, maybe that's not completely accurate, but it's the best we could do.) Possible definitions for The Spirit of the Game *According to a mysterious ranter who appeared out of nowhere: : "The spirit of the game is what was left of Runescape after Jagex killed it." : This player advised that if you wish to understand the spirit of the game, you'll need to obtain an amulet of spiritspeak(not yet released.) *Various Forum Moderators have often said that playing "within the spirit of the game" means "playing the game the way Jagex meant for it to be played." : This is a poor definition since most players do not know what Jagex's true intentions are and Jagex has been known to make very stupid mistakes and put several exploitable flaws in in-game content. *The spirit of the game is the Spiritual Beast, therefore completing both Spirit of Summer and Summer's End is against the spirit of the game and may someday be a bannable offence. *The spirit of the game has no stable definition and is just a term Jagex uses to distract players. *It is the belief that you should both have fun while playing Prunescape and be considerate of other players. Things that are "against the spirit of the game" *Wearing a red wizard hat. *Using Retribution. *Freeloading in minigames such as Soul Wars. *50/50 games of minigames such as The Great Orb Project *Making significant amounts of money using methods that are not related to combat. *Not giving into the demands of whining pkers. *Price Manipulation (unless you're a P-Mod running a merchant clan, in which case it is fine. However, if you flag this up with Jagex, you can get banned). *Not liking it when Jagex nerfs your favourite part of the game. *Exploiting the 76k trick. *Using a quest guide to complete a quest. *Complaining about how Jagex fails and not making any threads in the Compliments forum. *Drinking Pepsi. *Watching the Rick Mercer Report. *Discussing World of Warcraft while playing Runescape. *Acknowledging that real life exists. *Requesting an apology for a very poor update. *Real World Trading, unless done by JaGex. Category:The Jagex Set Category:Runescape Community Category:Game Essentials